The Good Fight
by aubreyann012479
Summary: IPod Challenge. Title by Dashboard Confessional. TRORY. R


AN: So I was reading all of these different IPod challenge stories, and I really loved the idea. There is a _heavy_ military influence all most of these little ficlets. Only because my Marine comes home from Iraq in like a month, and my mind is 'all Marine, all the time'. This is my first GG fic, but I am working on more, so tell me if you like it. Love, Aubrey

* * *

**If I Want To - Usher**

_Instead of acting like you supposed to  
You cop an attitude like you're too good for me  
And you know good and damn well that...  
If I wanted I could take you from your man_

He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it for himself, and yet, here they were at this stupid charity event thrown by the DAR that his mother had begged him to go to. She was dating Tristan DuGray 2.0. The one that hadn't gone to military school and the Corps, the one that was just as cocky, just as full of himself as the Tristan DuGray that went to Chilton four years ago. He would know. Logan Huntzberger was his cousin after all. And all those years ago, before he shipped out and shaped up, they were one in the same. He changed, Logan didn't. Uncle Mitch was sure his son would grow out of it, Tristan's father wasn't so sure about his own offspring.

"Well, well, if it isn't GI Joe, back from hell." Oh how fake his older cousin could be. None of his family had really approved of his choice to go into the Marine Corps right after high school. He had a company to run once he graduated college. His father had even gone as far as to say that he was only trying to delay the inevitable. Delay his entrance into DuGray Enterprises, Inc. And while that may be true, he also felt like he had a duty, one that had been ingrained into him in school. He truly believed that every able bodied man should serve their time in the military. Logan had made it clear that he thought Tristan was nuts. It had been an argument that had almost came to blows, at least on Tristan's end.

"Logan, my man, how's it going?" He could be fake too. Just watch him.

"Tristan DuGray?" The brunette with stunning blue eyes that were nearly bulging out of her head squeaked.

"Tis I, Mary." He said dramatically as he took her hand bending down to lay a kiss on her knuckles. She blushed furiously and yanked her hand back, holding it, as if he might just grab it again if he had the chance. Which he might.

"I'm assuming you know my date?" Logan asked, suspiciously.

"Mary and I go way back. Don't we?" He gave her a cocky wink. It was so easy to fall back into his old ways around the two of them. She just shook her head in disbelief.

"Mary?" Logan questioned.

"Inside thing." Tristan shot back.

"So, Tristan, where do you go to school?" Rory finally asked with a bit of superiority in her voice. He didn't like it. She didn't sound like his Mary. She sounded like the rest of the trust fund brats that hung around these things.

"I start Yale in the fall." He answered with the same tone.

"And what exactly have you been doing the past four years?" She was obviously expecting the worst from him. He could hear the condescending tone in her voice. Well, like he said, watch him. Watch him make a fool out of Rory Gilmore, the way she had done to him all those years ago.

"Military school, Marine Corps training, a tour in Iraq…you know, just the regular." He acted like it was nothing, even shrugged. He knew she wouldn't think it was.

"Oh my God. Really?" Yeah, he bet she was feeling pretty bad about her attitude towards him before. He just shrugged again.

"Not a big deal. Well, I see some friends I haven't seen in awhile. I'll catch you guys later." He nodded his goodbye, but before he left, he leaned down close to Rory, and whispered in her ear so Logan couldn't hear. "You know, Mary, if I wanted, I could make you forget all about Logan Huntzberger." He walked away, not knowing just how much she was contemplating taking him up on that offer.

**Sleeping With the Telephone – Reba McEntire feat. Faith Hill**

_I loose him in my darkest dreams  
And my blood runs cold  
And my heart skips a beat  
So I get up  
I can't take anymore  
Sometimes I hate how much I love him  
But everyday I love him more  
And I try not to think he won't come home  
But I'm sleeping with the telephone  
Something awakes me from where he should be  
I reach for him....the telephone rings_

She was awoken by the telephone. Thanking God something pulled her out of the nightmare she was having. She could see him, all blue eyes, blonde hair, and muscles. He was wearing his dress blues. And not that she'd ever tell him, his ego's big enough, but you know what they say about a man in uniform…

He was just out of her reach. Every time she would get closer, he'd get farther away. So she started running towards him. And he was smiling. That beautiful smile that would bring any warm blooded female to her knees. So she stopped, staring at his brilliant features. She tried to ask why he was running, but it was like her voice was on mute. And he just stood there smiling and waving, like he was waving goodbye. And suddenly, his body was engulfed in flames, and a ringing noise, she swore was the fire alarm, pulled her out of the dream and into reality.

Her relief to be back in reality was short lived when she realized that the ringing was the telephone. She glanced at the clock as she reached for it. Any phone call at 3:03am when your fiancé is in a war zone is sure to not be good.

"Hello?" She answered hesitating slightly and bracing herself for the worst.

"Oh Rory, I'm so glad you answered. I was worried, because of the late hour."

"Is everything okay, Maureen?" She knew there was only one reason her future mother-in-law would be calling her at such a late hour.

"I'm so sorry, Rory. Tristan's been injured." She shot up straight in bed, tears filling her eyes, a sob threatening to escape. It was absolute her worst fear, and he had promised her that she'd never receive this phone call.

"What happened?" She choked out.

"They aren't telling me much, dear. Only that he received a gun shot wound and is currently in a hospital in Germany. Once he's stable enough, they are going to fly him home to Hartford."

"He's coming home?"

"Within the next week. They said I could call someone, and get further details, but that I'd have to wait until the morning."

"Call me as soon as you hear anything."

"I will, dear. Try to get some sleep. I'm sure you'll need your energy this week."

She said her goodbye's and lay back down in their bed, her arm stretched over his side. It still smelled like him. Probably because she sprayed his cologne on his side of the bed. He was coming home. He was hurt, but he was coming home. And to her, it was the most bittersweet moment she had ever experienced.

**Sleep to Dream Her – DMB**

_Oh I sleep just to dream her_

_I beg the night just to see her_

_The my only love should be here_

_Just to lie in her arms_

He figured that the only reason he ever slept anymore was to dream about her. Her blue eyes were as clear as day whenever he shut his own. It calmed him down whenever things got to be too much, which was often. There was a reason they called this place hell.

If the heat didn't get to you, certainly the constant threat of losing your life at any moment would. They had lost three guys in their unit already. Guys who were more or less brothers to him. Guys, who just like him, had families back home. Two of them had wives and children. And in a moment, it was over for them.

He had seen things here that no man should ever see. Things that he couldn't bring himself to think of. But lying in his bed at night, he could feel the memories pulling at his mind. So he'd beg whatever God there was to just let his dreams be filled with her. Because as long as she filled his mind, nothing else could.

He'd curl into the pillow, covered by the pillowcase she'd sent over that smelled like their fabric softener and her perfume and pretend it was her he pressed himself against. As soon as he felt brave enough to close his eyes, he would imagine her in the white dress she'd be wearing not six months after he returned home from this place. It comforted him, and he'd drift into a peaceful sleep.

**Let it Go – Tim McGraw**

_Skeletons and Ghosts are hiding in the shadows  
Threatening me with all the things that they know  
Choices and mistakes, they all know my name  
But I'm through holding in and holding onto all that pain_

"Rory, come on, I don't even remember her name. It was _that_ long ago." He begged, he pleaded. She didn't care.

"See, that's the problem. Do you not see that as being a problem? I can name every single person I've been with, on one hand, no less. Can you?" She was pissed. She felt she had every right to be. She felt like every corner she turned, she was reminded of the boy Tristan used to be. It made it harder and harder to accept the man he had become.

"Rory, do you think I'm proud of the way I acted back in high school? Do you think it makes me feel good that every time I turn around one of my many mistakes is staring me in the face?" He paused to take a deep breath. It was hard to argue and walk at the same time. He hated that when ever they fought she felt the need to walk away. He honestly didn't even know if she was listening. "I can't keep living like this, Rory. If you can't accept who I was back then and know that I've changed, then I can't do this anymore." He stopped walking, knowing her answer would be in whether or not she turned around or not.

Her face dropped at his words. The anger melted, replaced by a pain worse than any she'd ever felt. Was he breaking up with her? "You know, we all have skeletons in our closets, Rory. There's a reason we keep them locked away. The fact of the matter is that I fucking love you. And the minute you kissed me, in the pouring rain, I let go of everything in your past. Logan, Dean, hell even that crazy nephew of Luke's. And somehow, I thought you'd do the same." She could hear his foot steps getting farther and farther away.

"You love me?" She yelled.

He gave her an incredulous look. Was she serious? "How can you even ask me that? Of course I love you. God, Rory, you're everything." His hand covered his eyes in exasperation.

"I love you, too. And I'll do it. I'm letting everything go. Clean slate. For both of us."

**Save the Last Dance for Me – Michael Buble**

_You can dance-every dance with the guy  
Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight  
You can smile-every smile for the man  
Who held your hand neath the pale moon light  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me_

They all warned her about him. Her mother told her 'don't mess with those trust fund kids, Rory'. Her best friend Paris told her 'people don't change'. Hell, even her ex-boyfriend told her that he was bad news. She didn't listen. Did she ever? No. Gilmore girls were notorious for doing what they wanted, when they wanted. They were not to be controlled. Gilmore girls could not be tamed. And the only guys that ever lasted around their small house in Stars Hallow were the ones that understood that, and knew that what you saw was what you got when it came to the Lorilei's.

Eventually they had all come to accept, even love, him. He was charming, polite, he always brought chocolate to the house, which in her mother's eyes put him at God level. And when her mother's wedding came around, there was no doubt in her mind that he should be there. Because she had decided long ago that this was a forever kind of thing.

She, of course, was maid of honor. Her ex-boyfriend, step-cousin, now, was the best man. It was customary for the wedding party to dance with the couple for at least one song. And of course she danced with Luke. Her grandfather wanted his turn to spin her around the dance floor. Surprisingly, Dean even got her to join him in a dance. Tristan sat by, and waited for his turn patiently. He didn't even flinch as Dean placed his hand on the small of her back, took her hand in his. She would know, her eyes never left Tristan's the entire song.

And when it was finally his turn, he gladly took her into his arms. And she thought that by far, he was the best dance partner she'd had the entire night.

"You surprised me, Mr. DuGray." She told him, smiling.

"And why's that, Mary?"

"I thought for sure you'd be first in line to ask me to dance."

"Well, my dear, I'm full of surprises." He flashed her his infamous smirk. Then leaned down close to her ear and whispered. "Besides, I know, that no matter how many guys you dance with tonight, no matter how many guys in this room are sending you _the eye_, you are going home with me."

Her smile widened. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Satisfaction – Rolling Stones**

_I can't get no satisfaction,  
I can't get no girly action.  
'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try.  
I can't get no, I can't get no._

He flipped mindlessly through the television stations, not really caring about what was on. So, he turned it off, instead, deciding a drive was in order. It was exactly what he needed to get his mind off of _her_. Her and her stupid ideas that he always got roped into. This was by far the worst. He slipped into his Porsche. Revving the engine which purred like a kitten and jetted off to some back road where he could really open the throttle and get out some of his pent up frustrations.

_One week, one week, one week…_ He had to keep telling himself over and over. And really, what sexually active couple decides a month before their wedding that they aren't going to have sex until the wedding night. Rory had become like a drug to him, and for God sakes they share a bed in their small two bedroom apartment. How he had lasted this long without a fix is between him and the big man up stairs. No seriously, the big man that lived the floor above him that he lovingly referred to as Tiny. There were several nights that he had gone up there to have a beer, because didn't she know how sexy she looked walking around in her shorts and tank top, her hair pulled into a ponytail high on her head, wearing those cute black framed reading glasses? It wasn't right.

And don't even get him started on her morning routine. Like she really thought he was sleeping when she'd come in wearing only a towel and snuck into the walk in closet, only to come out wearing one of those sexy skirt suit thingies and her stiletto pumps. And thigh high stockings? Really? He was sure only porn stars actually wore those. Apparently though, she does too. Says she can't stand to wear pantyhose all day. Well he says bull shit. She's only trying to torture him. He knows it.

And with one week left before the wedding, his sexual frustrations are building up to monumental levels. And he's afraid that if he sees her, he might just take her right there where she stands. Be it her mom's living room or hell, no one would mind if he fucks her right there at the altar, right?

Thank God she's at her mom's for the next week. They have wedding things to go over, and he has to work. And as he's driving that Rolling Stones classic 'I Can't Get No Satisfaction' comes on. How fucking appropriate.

**More Than Words – Frankie J**

_Saying I love you_

_Is not the words I want to hear from you_

_It's not that I want you not to say_

_But if you only knew_

_How easy it would be to show me how you feel_

"God dammit, Rory! Just tell me how you feel." His voice was desperate and filled with more emotion than she thought was possible from the man standing in front of her. It was pouring down rain and he was soaked to the bone. She thought the wet look only made him look better in her eyes. Not that she would ever tell him that. In fact, she couldn't tell him anything. She stood on her front porch, near tears as she watched this man practically professing his love for her in the pouring rain and she was speechless. "Please, I just need something. Anything. Anything to show me that I'm not wasting my time here. That you feel something for me too."

And did she? Did she feel something for him? Sure, they had kissed once. And she'd definitely put it in the top three best kisses of her life. But she was an emotional wreck and ran away crying as soon as it was over. And yeah, since they had ran into each other at Yale, things had been different. Military school on top of him joining the Marine Corps, had really changed him into the confident man standing before her, not the cocky boy she used to know. The talking they had done recently, led her to believe that the silly crush he had had on her in high school had developed into much more with their newly rekindled friendship. And when it got to serious she did what she had always done, she ran.

She avoided him like the plague. Changed her whole routine in a way that would ensure no random sightings of him, no chance for him to confront her, but yet, here he was, standing in the yard of her mother's home, miles away from Yale, waiting for her response to the question she'd been asking herself over and over again.

And with one look at the pitiful, defeated man she knew her answer. Words escaped her, so she let her actions do the talking. She leapt off the bottom stair, and ran to him, the force of her almost knocking them both over. Not that either would mind. And the second her lips met his, she felt more than words could ever say. Did she love him? She didn't know. But she could tell you that this was the man that she would spend the rest of her life with. The man she'd grow old and grey with. The man she would definitely love, one day, more than words would ever be able to explain.

**Don't Blink – Kenny Chesney**_  
Don't blink  
You just might miss your babies growing like mine did  
Turning into moms and dads next thing you know your "better half"  
Of fifty years is there in bed  
And you're praying God takes you instead  
Trust me friend a hundred years goes faster than you think  
So don't blink_

He sat there with his grandfather for what seemed like hours. He had known the phone call was coming for awhile. Janlan DuGray hadn't been in the greatest of health for the past few months, and the nurses had told him it may only be hours before he lost the one man he looked up to the most in the world.

"How you been holding up, son?" The old man asked.

"Been good. Work's tough. Madison and Richie are driving Rory crazy, ya know, the usual."

"Yeah. I know. I remember when your father and uncle used to drive your grandma up the wall. I'd come home, late as usual, and she'd be close to pulling her hair out." He gave a small chuckle that turned into a coughing fit. When he finally calmed down, he looked at Tristan seriously. "Listen, boy, cause I'm only going to say this once." He took a deep breath and Tristan sat up in his seat a little more. "Don't you dare blink. I swear to you, it seems like only yesterday when I sat in a chair next to your grandma in this same hospital and watched as she gave birth to my first son. Now, she's gone, and he's grown, he's got two kids of his own that are grown. If you blink, you're going to miss out on a lot. So, don't work so hard. Take things slow. Spend time with your family. I don't have much more time, Tristan, but I'll tell you, if I could go back, I would do things different. Don't repeat my mistakes, son."

"I won't, Grandpa." Tristan told him honestly. He figured, he didn't want to be lying on his deathbed with any regrets.

Within a couple hours after the speech, Janlan DuGray passed away at the rip old age of 100 years old. He left behind two children, five grandchildren, and six great grandchildren.

Tristan ran home. He walked into the door, seeing the familiar scene and smiled. His wife was in the kitchen, he hoped just looking for take out menus, because lord knows she can't cook. His two children were playing in the living room. Lorilei Madison, was playing with her dolls, acting out the role of mother perfectly. Richard Janlan was playing with his trucks; Richie swore one day he'd be a fireman. At least that's what he told anyone who would ask. He decided right then that he wouldn't let family ever become a second priority as most men did. Instead, he'd spend every moment of everyday appreciating what he had. And in 75 years, when it was his time to go, he'd know that he had really lived every moment of his life. No blinking.

**Tough Little Boys – Gary Allen**

_Your first day of school, I cried like a fool  
And I followed your school bus to town  
Well I didn't cry, when Old Yeller died  
At least not in front of my friends  
But when tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into big babies again_

"You old softy." His wife called as he walked through the door with bloodshot eyes and red cheeks.

"Shut up." She snickered. He sounded like a five year old.

"Did she get there okay?" He sighed.

"Yeah, and you know, did she have to be so damn excited? I mean, it's school. No one's excited about school." He pouted. He just couldn't imagine any child of his being excited about going to school. She must have gotten it from her mother.

"It was her first day, Tristan. Of course she was excited. She got to ride the big yellow bus…"

He cut her off. "That's another thing, why couldn't we have just taken her?"

"What? It's not enough you tailed the bus like an FBI agent on an undercover mission?"

"Come on, Rory. I'm serious. The big kids like to pick on the little kids. What happens if she gets bullied or something?"

"She'll be fine." He slumped in his seat at his wife's reassuring words to every protest that he had about his only daughter starting kindergarten.

"What time is she done?"

"Eleven-thirty."

"I'm picking her up. And don't you try to stop me."

"Fine, you big baby." He scoffed, but secretly, he knew she was right. Who would have thought that the boy who sat straight faced through _Old Yeller_ would let a six year old little girl with bright blue eyes and curly blonde hair turn him to mush?

**The Only Promise that Remains – Reba McEntire feat. Justin Timberlake**

_When the ground beneath you starts a-shakin', shakin'  
And you forget the place we came from, came from  
When you're lost and lookin' for a way home  
You're way home to me  
I'll come out and find you  
When the world around you starts a-movin', movin'  
And you should wonder if I still love you, love you  
If you feel the darkness comin', risin' inside  
I'll make a light to guide you back home  
And after all the sky has fallin' down  
And after all the water's washed away  
My love's the only promise that remains_

His heart raced like it always did when he got one of her letters. He remembered telling her that sending letters to him was ridiculous. That he wouldn't even receive them until a week after she mailed it out, if not longer, and that by that time she could have sent hundreds of emails, knowing her. And she did. Every time he'd gotten the chance to check his email, there were always at least five from her. He checked his email almost everyday.

Yet, the letters still came. Because for her, if she was going to have to deal with him being overseas, she would be damned sure that he was going to receive letters, just like in those old movies. He told her that he'd keep them close to his heart, and he did. He always had her last letter in the chest pocket of his uniform. What he never told her was that her letters meant more to him than any email ever could.

He opened the latest one and relished in the scent. He loved how she sprayed his favorite perfume on every one. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he read it, but quickly pushed them back. Marines don't cry.

_My Dearest Tristan,_

_It's been five months and two days since I've seen your bright blue eyes, and I wonder sometimes if I'll ever see them again. Then I think back to all the promises we've made to each other, and I know, that in four short months you will be in my arms once more._

_Just remember, when the ground is shaking, and the world feels like it's moving too fast, my love is the only promise that remains. You will always have me, Tristan. If you feel lost, you feel like you can't find your way home, I'll find you. Because for me, there is no home without you. _

_Don't forget about us, Tristan, and the life we've built together. It will be here waiting for you until you get back. Our family, our friends, even our dog (which I promise is being well taken care of despite your doubts). It's all you need to think about when times are tough. _

_ I love you with my whole heart, and I can't wait to become your wife. I miss you more than words can say. Stay safe, and come home soon._

_Love, _

_Rory _

He wiped his eyes, because, dammit he was in the middle of a war zone, he was allowed to get emotional every now an then. He took the last letter that she had sent out of his pocket, replacing it with the one he had just received. He threw on his helmet, grabbed his gun, and prayed the next four months would go by quickly. 


End file.
